1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen having an attached neck cord. In particular, the present invention relates to a pen, which has a pen cap with a loop cord having a magnetic ring therein to attract a conical end part made of magnet inducing material on a penholder for performing an engagement of the pen cap and the penholder. In addition, a cord for the pen is provided with a connecting device, which may disengage automatically for the safety of the wearer in case of being pulled by an external force.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the pen plays an important role in the progressive development of mankind. Presently, the pen has a variety of aspects in function and configuration because of high development of material science and machining technology. Generally, based on the structure, the pen can be classified into different types such as pencil, regular ball pen, fountain pen, steel ball pen, etc. It also can be classified by way or purpose such as providing illumination, displaying time, enhancing amusement, identifying status, pursuing commercial sale, etc. No doubt, writing is still a fundamental function of the pen.
In fact, carrying is another consideration in addition to the function of writing in accordance with purpose and way in use. Because the pen is used anywhere and at anytime, the most popular way for carrying is a pen cap or a pen clip arranged on the pen. When not in use, the pen can be clipped on an upper pocket of clothing. But, clipping the pen on a pocket is inconvenient for a woman. Hence, a pen having a neck cord has been developed primarily having a pen cap attached with a cord and the pen cap engages the penholder by way of a locking device or a threaded fastener. This pen can be hung in front of the chest and the penholder is separated from the pen cap in case of the pen being used. Accordingly, the pen with a neck cord is much more convenient for the user.
The pen with a neck cord can be classified into two categories based on the type of cord. One of these two categories is with a connecting device and the other one is without a connecting device. For the cord without a connecting device, the loop enclosed by the cord has to have a loop size greater than the head for wearing and taking off the hanging pen. But it is unfavorable for using the pen if the loop size is overlarge. For the cord with the connecting device, it is easier that both free ends of the cord can be engaged with each other while the user is going to wear the hanging pen. The loop size can be changed optionally. Once both ends of the cord are disengaged, the pen can be conveniently taken off. But, the connecting device also has a disadvantage in that the engagement of the both ends of the cord is by way of a locking device or threaded fastener. When the hanging pen is pulled or bound tightly by an external force, injury or suffocation may occur. Therefore, the defect of the connecting device of the prior art needs to be overcome.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pen with an attached neck cord, which has a pen cap with loop cord having a magnetic ring therein to attract a conical end part made of magnet inducing material on a penholder for performing an engagement of the pen cap and the penholder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cord for the preceding pen, which has a connecting device, which may disengage automatically for the safety of the wearer in case of being pulled by an external force.